Ryuzaki, I guess you don't
by yinkwun
Summary: Sakuno was sad, until she got the advice for her teacher, now she is confident, beautiful, and ready to rule the world! And why the heck is Ryoma struggling in his own world?
1. Chapter 1

First fan fiction so please be nice to me, thank you.

I do not own Prince of tennis.

Ryoma x Sakuno

"Gambatte, Sakuno!" Tomoka yelled-whispered as she ran out of the school gates.

"Hai!" Sakuno replied, looking ahead at her prince back and walked up to him with her small fist clenched, trying to calm her nerves down; thinking 'It's the last week before the summer holidays, and if I don't confess, I'll lose my chance...'

"Ano… Ryoma-kun, I want to tell you something…." Sakuno said with a lot of courage.

"Hn?"

"Ryoma-kun, I-I like you!" she confessed.

His eyes slightly widened, but immediately gained back his cool self.

"Sorry, I don't have time for that kind stuff, I have the tennis team and since this is the last year of junior high, I have to study." Ryoma then turned around and walked out of the school gate.

Sakuno just stood there, very sad, but she was already half-expecting this, and unconsciously a tear slid down onto her face. She mentally cursed herself "You baka, Sakuno, to expected Echizen Ryoma, the captain of the Seigaku tennis team, the tennis prodigy, to like you back? But I still did it, and I think my heart feels better now."

"Yamasaki sensei, can I come in?" Sakuno asked as she knocked on the door.

"Of course, Sakuno-chan!"

Sakuno walked into the empty classroom and walked towards her favorite teacher, Yamasaki sensei was her math teacher, and sometimes acted as her councilor. And because Yamasaki sensei was from the U.K, she sometimes even teaches Sakuno English.

"Come on; take a seat. Now, what's bothering you?"

"How…?"

"Oh, it's written all over your face, so tell me."

Sakuno blushed and she told Yamasaki sensei everything, how she liked Ryoma for two and a half years, how she confessed, and how she got turned down.

"Well, Sakuno, I know exactly what you're feeling, I used to be a teenager too, you know," Yamasaki sensei chuckled to herself, "But just so you know, I think that this is his loss and not yours because he just turned down the most wonderful girl I've ever met."

Sakuno blushed again and said, "Sensei…"

"Now keep in mind, that you still have three years of high school left, and that's a very long time, any by the time he's finally matured, he'll realize what he's been missing. So don't try to forget him, and try to be just friends with him. Understood?"

"Hai, I understand!"

"Pok…Pok…"

It was the last day of the holidays and Echizen Ryoma was practicing tennis along one of the street tennis courts walls. He stopped and inwardly sighed. He was trying to get his mind of one wobbly hips girl's confession, but it seemed that even tennis couldn't get his mind off her.

"Oi! Echizen!"

He turned around and muttered his breath, "Momo's girlfriend…"

"What are you doing?"

"Playing Tennis."

"Really? Then why did you stop on the 98th time, couldn't you have finished it off?" asked Ann.

"Or is it that you were thinking about something?"

'Damn, she hit the mark!'Ryoma inwardly cringed.

"Oh so you are thinking of something! What is it that made even you not able to concentrate?"

"…"

"Oi, Ann!" a loud voice yelled.

Ann turned around and smiled at the source of the voice, and said, "Hi-- Where are we going, Takeshi?"Before she knew it, she was dragged away by the loud mouth.

"Don't you remember what day it is?"

"I know, it's our 6 months anniversary!"

"So, I'm taking you somewhere!"

"But I have to talk to the damn Echizen!" Ann whipped her head around to talk to Ryoma, but found out that he was long gone, she muttered, "Damn!"

"Huff…Huff" 'That was close.' Ryoma thought sitting on a bench, 'If I didn't get away, I don't know what I'll say. But the biggest question is: Why am I thinking about her?'

"Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma looked up from his ponta and there she was, the person that was plaguing his thoughts throughout the holiday. She has most definitely grown over the holidays, she had filled in at the proper spaces, now more curvier than before (before she was just a stick). She got a hair cut up to her shoulders and was tied back in a pony tail. Ryoma has also grown, he probably shot up a few inches, since Sakuno last saw him, and was handsome and athletic (a.k.a muscular, A/N I felt kinda weird typing .) as ever. Sakuno blushed seeing that Ryoma was staring at her.

"Ano, Ryoma-kun?"

"Yeah?" he finally snapped out of it and paid attention to what she was saying.

"We're going to high school aren't we?"

"I suppose… why?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking what Yamasaki sensei said to me before we graduated." Sakuno said, relieved that it wasn't awkward between her and her object of affections.

"Oh."

"Anyways, Tezuka buchou said that if you wanted to be on the tennis team, be at the tennis courts early tomorrow!" She waved and ran towards her house. "Oh," she added with a smile, "See you later, Ryoma-kun!"

Ryoma didn't know why his heart suddenly skipped a beat.

(A/N I know, I know, the "skipped a beat" part was cliché, but I couldn't resist)

"Oi, shonen!"

"What is it, Old man?" grumbled Ryoma

"I have a video tape here and I want you to give this to that old woman Ryuzaki, you know where her house is right?"

"Yada (No), do it yourself."

"Come on, I'll play a game with you?" Nanjiro suggested.

Used it on him too many times so… "No."

"Fine, I'll play a game with you and stop bugging you for a week?" The older Echizen suggested again.

Tempting, but still… "No."

"Listen, kid, I wanna get back to my "newspaper", so last offer, I'll play a game with you, stop bugging you and that stupid cat for a week."

He thought about it for a moment and in the end he said,"Fine, deal." Ryoma grabbed the video, his jacket, stuffed his feet in his running shoes, grabbed his keys and headed out.

Nanjiro sighed, 'He better thank me for this, if he doesn't, he's going to one day."

"Knock, knock."

'Huh? Who would it be at this time?' Sakuno thought as she went and got the door. "Eh? Ryoma-kun? Please come in."

Ryoma didn't know what made him to it, but he found himself sitting on her couch, eating her delicious homemade cookies and drinking tea.

"Ano, can I ask what brings you here?

"Oyaji asked me to give this video to your grandmother and seeing she's not here, I think I'll just leave it with you." He said while rising up from his seat. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"It's alright, um… I guess I'll see you to the door."

They walked out to the front gates and Sakuno looked at the stars and said, "Oh, the sky is so pretty!"

Ryoma looked at the view of the girl and the night sky and once again, his heart skipped a beat, he ignored it again. He knew what was happening but he couldn't because Tennis always came first.

"Ryuzaki, I guess you don't stutter any more, eh? I like it. Anyways, ja ne."

Sakuno blushed. Hard.

Finished! Please tell me what you think about it. Thank You.

And please be nice as I'm a newbie. Arigatou.

-yinkwun


	2. Chapter 2

Ryoma x Sakuno

I do not own Prince of Tennis

"…"--- Speech

'…' --- Thoughts

Xxx

First Day of School

"Ano, sumimasen, sempai, do you know where class 1-1 is?" asked a certain auburn haired girl.

"Class 1-1 is on the 2nd floor. If you take these stairs right here, go down 2 floors and it will be the first classroom to your left." The sempai replied with a small smile.

"Arigatou, sempai. Hajimemashite, my name is Ryuuzaki Sakuno, yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" Sakuno bowed respectfully.

"Okamoto Megumi, 3rd year class 1, dozo yoroshiku." Okamoto bowed slightly in return.

"Arigatou, Okamoto-sempai!" Sakuno bowed once more before running down the stairs.

Xxx

Sakuno sat down in her new assigned seat, in her new classroom, thinking about what Ryoma said the day before, and blushed once again. She then turned her head to the left, and looked out of the window. She suddenly realized that Ryoma was in her class! He was sitting 2 desks to her left, dozing away, and that completely made Sakuno's day. As she was in the middle of enjoying her 'perfect' day, her homeroom teacher was trying to get their attention and so she focused on Watanabe-sensei.

"Ohayo gozaimasu. I'm Watanabe Emiko, you will be addressing me by Watanabe-sensei. I'm your homeroom teacher, but I also will be teaching you Japanese and Math. I will also…" Watanabe-sensei droned on with information the freshies needed to know about high school. "…to warn you, I have quite a high expectation. So be mentally prepared. Now, would Echizen over by the window there, summarize what I said just now."

Ryoma rubbed his eyes, stood up, and flawlessly summarized Watanabe-sensei's speech. The whole class gaped at his accuracy, and even Watanabe-sensei had light hue on her cheeks.

"Very nice, Echizen-kun, as I said, I will not tolerate any sleeping in my class, and you are not an exception. You may now sit down. Alright…" The sensei dismissed them as the bell rang.

Sakuno giggled at Ryoma's childish actions as he sat down with a sheepish grin, Ryoma noticed this and he smirked at Sakuno. Sakuno, being a shy child, blushed and turned her face away, packing her bags while cursing her habit of blushing. Ryoma, being a person who can read body language well, notice this and this cause a bigger smirk.

'Well, well, this is kinda fun, but I don't think this will be much of a challenge.' Ryoma thought as he watched Sakuno amusingly.

'Mou… He's looking at me! I don't have to turn around to know that he's smirking…!' a panicked Sakuno thought. 'Ok, forget about that, there is something I have to do, but I forgot, what is it…?'

"Ah! I remembered!" exclaimed Sakuno as she dashed out the classroom door towards the girls tennis courts.

'I wonder, where she is going…?' Ryoma thought as he watched Sakuno's shoulder length ponytail bounced as she ran.

Xxx

"Pant, pant…"

'Yay! I found it! Girls tennis courts! And without getting lost! You deserve something later, um… maybe some strawberry cake… Yumm!' Sakuno thought to herself. 'First, I need to hand in my application form in. Um… I need to find someone from the team. Ah! There's one.'

Sakuno ran up to a sempai with tennis attire and a tennis bag slung over her shoulder, "Sumimasen, do you know where you can hand in the application form?"

The sempai turned around and said with a smile, "You can hand it in to me, I'm the buchou, Okamoto."

Sakuno blinked a few times to register the information, "Eh… Okamoto-sempai, you're the buchou?!"

Okamoto smiled and replied, "Yes, I am the buchou of the Seigaku girls tennis team. Oh, so you were the one that asked for directions this morning, right?"

"Hai!"

"Well, practice is about to start. Since you're already in tennis attire, and also since I'm your buchou staring now, 15 laps around the court."Okamoto ordered.

"Hai!" and Sakuno started the laps.

"What are you girls over there watching for, 15 laps applies for everyone, not just Ryuuzaki!"

"Hai, buchou! Gomenasai!" the girls said as they started running.

Xxx

Echizen was thinking about a certain bouncing ponytail when Tezuka-buchou scored another point on him.

"40-Love."

"Is something wrong, Echizen? It seems after 2 years without us, your skills got rusty. Don't let your guard down." said Tezuka.

Ryoma shook all thoughts away and focus on the game, he wanted to beat every opponent he faces, and Tezuka is no exception.

Xxx

"Game, Set, Match. Tezuka-buchou, 7-6." (A/N Kunimitsu is my fav, of course he won!)

Ryoma cursed inwardly, it was a very close game but he still lost. Ryoma was very frustrated.

Xxx

Practice ended for the girls, and Sakuno was glad she joined the team, but she was a bit surprised that she was better than most of the people on the team. But that wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for her hard work. Well, she wasn't a regular for two years in junior high for nothing. (A/N I'm basing all my stuff on the manga, and in the manga, Sakuno was seen as a potential regular in her first year.)

Sakuno was walking out of the change room, and decided to reflect on the first day of school.

'The campus is awesome, but very big , so I think I might get lost someday.'

'Okamoto-buchou is so nice, I'm so glad that she's my captain, and she is so beautiful. She also has such an elegant aura about her. Although she sure is strict on the team at times, but I guess it is for the good of the team. '

'Watanabe-sensei is very dull, but I guess we will just have to survive Japanese and Math.'

'Some girls in the tennis club are kinda, um…. How to put it… Not the brightest people. They were just giggly and just standing in the corner when buchou told them to do stuff. I caught some of the their conversation too, something about a really good looking tennis player with greenish-black hair and mesmerizing hazel eyes, that can beat all of the regulars. I guess Ryoma-kun is very popular. I wonder if he will ever like me in return?'

'Speaking of Ryoma-kun, why did is smirk at me when I giggled? Shouldn't he be offended? I'm confused about his actions, yesterday he said some weird stuff and now he's smirking at m—'

While thinking about the day, Sakuno wasn't watching her surroundings and so she bumped into a girl that was slightly taller than her.

"An-chan? What are you doing here?" asked a surprised Sakuno.

"Finally! I found you! Come on!" Tachibana An said as she dragged Sakuno away.

"What? Wait a minute! Could you explain to me what happened?" asked a very confused Sakuno.

"No time to talk now, I'll tell you on the way!" An replied as she dragged poor Sakuno along.

'Mou… What did I get into now?!'

Xxx

Tachibana An explained that Echizen was very pissed off for some reason, and so after practice he dragged Momo to the street tennis court to play a game (vent his anger). An also explained the she only asked Sakuno to go with her because she didn't want her boyfriend to die in the hands of the Echizen and apologized to Sakuno. Sakuno accepted the apology but secretly wondered why An called on her to stop Ryoma.

"Stop it! Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno yelled. "You're gonna kill Momoshiro-sempai!"

Ryoma stopped, turned to the speaker and dropped his racket. He didn't realize that he was hitting shots that were that hard towards his sempai and friend.

"Gomenasai, Momo-sempai." Ryoma apologized.

"That's alright, you were just frustrated that Buchou beat you again, right?" Momo said while grinning.

Ryoma pulled his cap down, didn't say anything, and faint blush evident on his cheeks.

Sakuno, Momo, and An giggled/smirked inwardly.

"Come on, let's go An-chan. Your brother's going to kill me if you're not home on time." Momoshiro broke the silence.

"Hai, Take-_chan_."

"I told you not to call me that! It is so embarrassing!" exclaimed an embarrassed Momo.

"Hai, hai. Geez, can't your girlfriend even tease her own boyfriend?" An commented as they walked towards the direction on An's house.

Once as the couple was out of ear shot, Ryoma turned to Sakuno and said, "Come on, I'll walk you home."

Sakuno blushed, but followed him nonetheless.

Xxx

The silence from the walk was very comforting, and both of them enjoyed each other's company. Finally as the last ray of sunshine disappeared, they arrived at the Ryuuzaki residence.

"Arigatou, for walking me home." Said Sakuno, while bowing slightly.

"Betsuni."

Sakuno was about to enter her house when Ryoma spoke.

"Oh, and Ryuuzaki, I guess you don't have the two braids anymore. I like it. Well, ja."

Sakuno blushed. Hard.

Xxx

Please Review? Onegai?

For those that like Sakuno with braids, I'm terribly sorry. I have reasons for it. 1) I prefer it that way. 2) She's gonna play tennis in here, so hair shorter will be more convenient.

Please give me some ideas for another story or the continuation of this, cuz truthfully, I'm kinda stuck (hehe). Arigatou!

And please check out my poll and vote. It is on my profile page and I really want to know the results for my story to possibly to continue on.

Once again, thank you for reading my story. *bows respectfully*

~yinkwun


End file.
